Poker Face
by xSlyx
Summary: Sakura se cambia de colegio a sus casi 17 años, se enamora de Sasuke que tiene 15. En su romance los problemas no sólo tendrán que ver con la diferencia de edad. SasuxSaku SasoxSaku y mucho más O:
1. Introducción

HOLAAA les traigo otro SasuxSaku en la espera del próximo capítulo de mi otro fic, "Un best seller, mi vida", el por qué no eh actualizado es muy simple: No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, ya que el colegio y el preuniversitario me consumen todo mi tiempo libre y como es mi último año en el colegio y me tiene que ir bien en la PSU para poder entrar en la universidad, se me es difícil escribir con frecuencia.

¡Lo siento tanto! Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

Pero este fic lo tenía de hace tiempo así que tiene hartos caps listos. n.n

Así que ojala les guste.

_**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a **__**Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y el desarrollo de la trama es lo único que me pertenece.**_

_-- Introducción  


* * *

_

_- ¡Sakura ya basta! .- gritó una rubia.- _

_- Ino eres una aguafiestas.- dijo Karin tambaleándose.-_

_- ¿Qué diablos le diste a Sakura? .- dijo viendo múltiples jeringas, botellas y colillas de cigarro en el suelo.-_

_- Yo no le di nada, ella buscó todo eso…- dijo Karin cayendo al suelo, no se podía mantener en pie.-_

_Sakura corría por la plaza, con gente que ni siquiera conocía. Luego de que todos pararan un chico se le acercó y se besaron, luego vino otro y tiró lejos a ese chico y besó a Sakura y así sucesivamente. Sakura lucía terrible, estaba pálida, borracha, drogada y no entendía como estaba en pie corriendo por ahí, eran pasados de las 3pm._

_Describir la ropa sería un desperdicio de tiempo, si es que llevaba ropa claro._

_No le importaba nada, no le importaba que hicieran con ella, hasta que lo vio._

_Paró en seco._

_Sasuke estaba parado al lado de un árbol, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y desconcierto. Se acercó con cautela, hasta estar a un metro de Sakura._

_- Sasuke…- susurró ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí? .- dijo esforzándose para quedarse parada.-_

_- La verdad es que no lo sé…- dijo moviendo el rostro para ambos lados, confundido, eso era lo que reflejaba.- _

_Sakura se acercó para besarle, pero el chico retrocedió rápidamente._

_- ¿Qué sucede? .- preguntó confundida.-_

_- Sakura, mira en lo que te has convertido…- dijo gritando.- eres igual a Karin o peor…- _

_- ¡No digas esas cosas! .- gritó ella.- no sabes por lo que eh pasado.-_

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver, te estás haciendo daño a ti misma y también a los demás.-_

_- ¡Basta no quiero saber más de ti! .- gritó, parecía un berrinche de una niña de diez años.-_

_- No, yo no quiero saber más de ti, de hecho me voy hoy, haré un favor para los dos.- dijo dándose la vuelta.-_

_- ¡Sasuke no! .- gritó tratando de seguirlo pero se cayó en el intento, ya no podía exigirle más a su cuerpo.- ¡no te vayas, no me dejes aquí sola! .-_

_- Hace tiempo que estás sola…- fue lo último que dijo.-_

_No podía moverse, las lágrimas caían con fuerza al suelo. Sentía como gente le pasaba por encima, había mucho ruido. Luego vio como una patrulla de policía llegaba, Ino corría en su búsqueda._

_- ¡Vete Ino no te necesito! .- dijo aun en el suelo.-_

_- Sakura no seas tonta… no te dejaré aquí.- dijo intentando parar a Sakura.-_

_- ¡No me toques! .- gritó tratando de soltarse de su agarre.-_

_- Esta no eres tu…Sakura…- dijo triste.-_

_Ino se fue y la dejó ahí._

_Sakura quedó en el suelo. Lo último que pudo recordar era los policías agarrando a todos sus __**amigos **__y luego como venían por ella._

_Todo había terminado._

_

* * *

  
_

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo casi 17 años. Estoy en mi penúltimo año en el colegio y estoy perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, que tiene para mi desfortuna tiene 15 años.

Todo comenzó a principio de año, cuando llegué a este colegio, yo era amiga de Itachi Uchiha desde pequeños, todo debido a que ambos éramos parte de un grupo especial de jóvenes superdotados en ciencias.

Siempre eh sido una chica ejemplar, desde que tengo recuerdo. Las mejores calificaciones, la mejor conducta, la mejor hija, etc.

Nunca había sido la _popular_ de la clase, a pesar de mi buen físico y de mi peculiar cabello rosa

También siempre había estado en el mismo colegio, así cuando me cambié… quise probar ser otra persona, darme la oportunidad de vivir como adolescente o eso creía que era.

¿Qué tal difícil puede ser la vida a los 17 años?

---------

bueno aqui les dejo la intro, espero que les haya gustado. subo el primer capítulo al toque =D

recuerden que el futuro de la historia está en sus manos ò.ó y les agradecería que me dijeran que opinan n.n aunque ya se que dirán "_con la introducción no te puedo decir mucho" _pero todo comentario será bienvenido.

que esten bien! nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Sly.


	2. Primer día, primer cambio

* * *

Aquí está el primer cap. n.n que lo disfruten !!!

* * *

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo casi 17 años. Estoy en mi penúltimo año en el colegio y estoy perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, que tiene para mi desfortuna tiene 15 años.

Todo comenzó a principio de año, cuando llegué a este colegio, yo era amiga de Itachi Uchiha desde hace unos años, debido a que ambos éramos parte de un grupo especial de jóvenes superdotados en ciencias.

Siempre eh sido una chica ejemplar, desde que tengo recuerdo. Las mejores calificaciones, la mejor conducta, la mejor hija, etc.

Nunca había sido la _popular_ de la clase, a pesar de mi buen físico y de mi peculiar cabello rosa

También siempre había estado en el mismo colegio, así cuando me cambié… quise probar ser otra persona, darme la oportunidad de vivir como adolescente o eso creía que era.

Sly presenta:

**SasuxSaku**

**"Poker Face"**

**Primer Capítulo**

**_Primer día, Primer cambio_**

- Haber, libros. Listo. Cuadernos, listo. Estuche, listo. Mochila, listo. Uniforme, listo.

Es mi primer día de clases y todo debe ser perfecto, como siempre todo ha sido para mí. Mi padre me fue a dejar al establecimiento, se que todo hasta ahora suena como si yo tuviera 14 años, pero en verdad tengo 16. Me cambié de colegio y hoy es mi primer día. Me baje del auto con lentitud, como queriendo que el momento nunca llegara, mi papá me dijo la típica frase _suerte en tu primer día _le sonreí al gesto, auque eso me hacía sentir realmente pequeña, pero así todo funcionaba perfecto.

Caminé lento y un poco observada, llevaba mi horario en la mano, encontré mi locker y lo abrí, puse mis libros y cuadernos adentro. Luego sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

- ¡Itachi-kun! .- grité al verlo.- años sin verte.- dije sonriendo, realmente me agradaba verlo, había tenido la suerte de cambiarme a un colegio donde si conocía a alguien.-

- Sakura, si bastante sin verte y estos años te han favorecido.- me sonrojé a su comentario.-

- Así que ya estás en último año.- comenté mientras caminábamos.-

- Si como pasa el tiempo…aun recuerdo cuando aprendimos a balancear ecuaciones y hacíamos pruebas de ph…- sonreí, aunque su nostalgia me parecía extraña.-

- Y… ¿Cómo está tu pequeño hermano? .- dije al recordarlo.-

- ¿te refieres a Sasuke? .- asentí.- no creo que el siga siendo pequeñito… de hecho allí va entrando.- dijo mientras me giraba en dirección a la entrada.-

Paré en seco, vi entrar al ser más maravilloso de la tierra, era alto, hasta diría que más que Itachi, pelo negro azabache al igual que sus penetrantes ojos, su cuerpo era de un hombre no de un _niño. _La camisa del uniforme la llevaba abierta los primeros botones, no llevaba corbata, llevaba audífonos y su mirada era inexpresiva tal cual a un jugador de póker, su esencia misteriosa me hizo sentir extremadamente atraída por él.

Claramente no era el pequeño Sasuke, al pequeño que ayudé en ciencias, luego química y biología… no, ese no era el Sasuke que ahora estaba viendo. Lo conocía bien, él siempre fue un niño adorable con un aura impecable, pero ese niño al parecer ya no existía.

Al segundo de verlo me puse nerviosa, mi corazón latía fuerte y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, no podía creer que ese fuera Sasuke.

- dios mío… Sasuke…- dije sin querer en voz alta.-

- si todas dicen eso y lo más extraño que está soltero.- dijo como si hubiera escuchado mil veces eso antes.-

- es que lo recordaba tan pequeño…-

- si, estos años lo convirtieron en… eso… nadie creería que tiene 15 años recién cumplidos.-

"_maldita sea, tiene 15 años y yo casi 17" me dije a mi misma._

- si es verdad…- suspiré haciendo claro que Sasuke no estaba a mi alcance, luego tocó el timbre para ingresar a clases.-

- bien Sakura, espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día.- me dijo acariciando mi cabello como si fuera un niño.-

- Itachi-kun… soy una chica ¿recuerdas? .- dije disgusta porque mi pelo ahora estaba desordenado.-

- Ah si… lo olvidé.- dijo tomándome de la espalda, acercándome a él y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su aula de clases.-

Sentí mil miradas sobre mí, pero yo estaba perpleja tratando de procesar lo sucedido, porque Itachi-Kun nunca fue el de más tacto de los Uchiha que digamos.

Caminé hasta donde yo suponía que era donde mi clase estaba, luego antes de entrar una chica rubia me sonrió y extendió la mano.

- Ino yamanaka.- dijo sonriendo.- tu debes ser Sakura Haruno, ¿Cierto? .-

- Si, gusto en conocerte…¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? .- dije sorprendida.-

- Lo rumores corren rápido, en especial cuando tiene que ver con los hermanos Uchiha.- dijo mientras entrábamos al aula.- siéntate conmigo, te diré todo lo que necesitas saber.-

- Gracias…y ¿Cómo es eso de los hermanos Uchiha? .-

- Son los más populares del colegio, chicos guapos, rebeldes e inteligentes…-

- Em… que yo sepa Itachi no es así, de hecho lo recordaba como un cerebrito cualquiera...- dije extrañada.-

- ¿QUÉ? .-gritó.- Itachi es uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio junto con su hermano.- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.- además… Itachi será el más inteligente de su clase, pero nunca tachado como cerebrito…-

- Como han cambiado las cosas.- dije recordando a Itachi en bata blanca en un laboratorio de química en esos tiempo donde se juntaban a _estudiar.-_

- Parece que conoces bien a Itachi… ¿Cierto? .-

- Si bueno… es que antes.- luego recordé que no podría decir que _éramos parte de un club cerebrito _no podría ser aceptada si decía eso.- antes… nos juntábamos porque nuestras madres se conocían…y… siempre me dijeron que era un chico aplicado nunca hubiera pensado que era un rebelde también- inventé en el último momento.-

- Si bueno… son los Uchiha.- dijo mientras entraban unas chicas al salón, nos miraron con desprecio.-

- Miren nada más si es la perdedora de Ino.- dijo una pelirroja.- ¿Quién es esta? .- dijo mirándome.-

- Soy Sakura…- dije a lo bajo.- Sakura Haruno.-

- Soy Karin, eres muy linda deberías juntarte más con nosotras.- dijo mientras se iba a sentar atrás con sus otras amigas.-

- Ino…- dije pero ella me interrumpió.-

- Nos llevamos mal, simplemente ella es malvada.- dijo mientras nos sentábamos relativamente adelante.- y me dice perdedora por que me ganó en las competencias de atletismo el año pasado.-

Simplemente no quise preguntarle más, podría decirse que soy curiosa pero en cuanto a problemas entre chicas realmente prefería mantenerme al margen. Además Karin había sido amable conmigo.

Teníamos clases de matemáticas, todo era muy fácil para mí. Nunca me han costado las matemáticas y nunca lo harán. Ayude a Ino en algunos problemas que tenía para resolver la guía de aplicación. Pero luego de nuevo quedé estática, por la misma razón de antes.

Vi de nuevo entrar a aquella figura que había vuelto de mi seguridad y tranquilidad un mundo de nerviosismo y excitación. Si aunque no lo crean, sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, la razón de mi notable sonrojo.

- ¡Dios Sakura estás hecha un tomate! .- dijo riendo.- ¿Te sientes mal? O…- quedo pensando.- ¿Sasuke Uchiha también te robó el corazón? .- la miré sorprendida, obviamente no iba a ser la única en el instituto que se sentía así por Sasuke.- todas son iguales… pero la que va ganando es Karin, yo ya me rendí, ese chico no se abre para nadie.- dijo mientras casi todas las chicas del aula mirábamos como Sasuke le entregaba una nota al profesor y luego se iba y nos dejaba a todas suspirando… bastante notorio y patético debo decir.-

- Si… debo decir que Sasuke me tiene impresionada, hace bastante que no lo veía y ha cambiado bastante.-

- la verdad es que no concuerdo o más bien no te podría decir como eran antes.- la miré confundida.-… ellos llegaron como hace dos años, entonces no sabría decirte como eran antes.-

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Ino, ¿Habrán cambiado por alguna razón? Y si fuera así **¿Qué les sucedió?**

Estaba en el almuerzo, me senté con Ino, ya que, era a la única que había conocido en toda la mañana, pero luego me presentó a Hinata…

- Ella es la Tímida Hinata de Naruto…- dijo presentándola, al segundo la chica que estaba al lado se mató de la risa.-

- Pero Ino, ¿No debería entonces ser Hinata Uzumaki? .- Ino y la otra chica se reían a carcajadas y Hinata estaba sentada tratando de esconderse detrás del plato de comida y yo sin entender nada.-

- Lo siento Sakura, una pequeña broma interna después de explicaré…- dijo Ino volviendo a la cordura.- Ella es TenTen.- dijo apuntando a la chica que antes se reía.- y no diré a quien le pertenece por que o sino me pegará.-

- Está bien Ino, yo y Neji estamos oficialmente en _algo_.- dijo ella.-

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? .- dijo Ino riendo de nuevo.- ¿Están saliendo o se casarán? .-

- Hay Ino, me refiero que estamos saliendo y estamos en algo como previo a una relación…-

- Yo también quiero a un chico…- dijo Ino rindiéndose al no poder molestar más a TenTen.-

Luego pude ver a mesa de los chicos de último año, se encontraban Itachi y sus amigos…**sus amigos**…

Me sonrojé, una vez más…y ya sabrán por qué... ya se estaban haciendo notar las desventajas de conocer a _varias personas en este instituto._

- ¿Sakura estás bien? Estás rojísima.- dijo Ino, hizo que me pusiera más roja.- oye, el chico pelirrojo que está sentado en la mesa con Itachi está saludando hacia… espera ese es Sasori…y te ¡Está saludando a ti! .- gritó.-

- Ino… ¿Me sigue mirando? .- pregunté intentando esconderme detrás de la manzana roja que se veía pálida al lado mío.-

- Si te sigue mirando…- dijo Ino.-

Luego una chica rubia al parecer mayor se aproximó a la mesa y se sentó.

- Amigas… díganme ¿Por qué Sasori está tan interesado en esta mesa? .- preguntó y yo miré al infinito.-

- Hay no sé Temari, tu deberías saber es compañero de tu clase.- dijo Ino.-

- Yo creo que Sakura sabe…- dijo TenTen.-

- ¿Quién es Sakura? .- preguntó la rubia.-

- Temari ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Temari.- dijo Ino rápidamente.-

- Dime Sakura, ¿Por qué esa mesa, la de los chicos populares, tienen sus ojos en cima tuyo? Lo digo por que eso es difícil que pase…-

Emm…- no sabía que decir, Sasori era otro chico que me hacía sentir cosas raras.-

Sasori era amigo de la infancia de Itachi y por consecuencia yo lo conocí de pequeña. Era inteligente, pero aun así nunca asistió al curso de superdotados como yo e Itachi. De hecho él se había ido más por el lado humanista y artístico. Su vida consistía en reflexiones filosóficas con respecto a su traumada infancia y que se vendían muy bien en un libro que publicó hace algunos años, además tenía una extraña afección a las marionetas.

A pesar de todo él era un buen chico y a diferencia de mi alejamiento con Itachi estos años, el y yo siempre hemos sido _amigos._

- Sakura… el pelirrojo sexy freaki se está parando de la mesa.- dijo Ino.-

- Te falta decir bajito, dios me desespera que sea tan bajito.- dijo Temari, por alguna razón todas estaban expectantes a los movimientos de Sasori.-

- Hay perdón por que el mundo entero no sea tan alta como tú.- dijo disgusta TenTen.-

- Jajaja si …Neji tiene que arrodillarse para darte un beso.- se burló Temari.-

- Por lo menos tengo a alguien que me bese.- dijo TenTen sacando la lengua burlándose de ella.-

- Sakura…Sasori se aproxima de hecho está cerca.- dijo Ino.-

Me había distraído escuchando la discusión entre Temari y TenTen. Así que cuando escuché a Ino los nervios se apoderaron de mí e intenté hacer una mirada rápida al lugar y no lo encontré me paré rápido me di vuelta para ver a Ino y grité:

- ¡¡¡¿Dónde?!!! .- dije sonando desesperada.-

- Justo donde te diste vuelta.- dijo Ino tomando un sorbo de jugo mientras las demás aguantaban la risa, Sasori estaba detrás de mí y había visto y oído mi grito desesperado.-

- Sasori-Kun.- dijo disimulando la corta distancia entre nosotros e intentando ignorar las risas de la mesa, hasta Hinata reía.-

- Sakura, al parecer estabas intentando ignorarme.-

- ¿Yo? .- me hice la tonta.- la verdad es que no te había visto.-

- ¿A sí? .- dijo no convencido.- bueno… ¿no quieres ir a caminar para hablar un poco? .- pude ver como todas las chicas de la mesa me pedían a gritos con su mirada para que aceptara.-

- S-Sí…- asentí insegura.-

Me levanté de la mesa y pude ver algo que no había visto antes, la mesa de la esquina donde se sentaba Sasuke…por primera vez en el día pude por unos segundos descifrar una expresión en su rostro y fue que al mirarme mientras salía del comedor con Sasori su cara se podría decir que era de disgusto ¿Qué sería?

Ignoré eso momentáneamente, mis pensamientos estaban sumidos en mi encuentro con Sasori.

----

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo... ya que que dirán "esta corto"

pero ya subiré el otro.

sol digo lo de siempre: "el futuro del fic está en sus manos...ò.ó" así que comenten y yo seré feliz :B y ustedes tbn.

nos vemos en el próximo cap! que estén bien y no se olviden de dejar un review!

Sly.


	3. Algunas cosas no cambian

Sorry por la demora D: eh estado muy ocupada con el colegio y el preU, pero aquí les traigo el siguente cap y más largooo!!! de regalo para ustedes =D

espero que les sea de su agrado... perdonen la demoraaa!!!

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y el desarrollo de la trama es lo único que me pertenece._**

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

SasuxSaku

"Poker Face"

Segundo Capítulo

_Algunas cosas no cambian_

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_Me levanté de la mesa y pude ver algo que no había visto antes, la mesa de la esquina donde se sentaba Sasuke…por primera vez en el día pude por unos segundos descifrar una expresión en su rostro y fue que al mirarme mientras salía del comedor con Sasori su cara se podría decir que era de disgusto ¿Qué sería?_

_Ignoré eso momentáneamente, mis pensamientos estaban sumidos en mi encuentro con Sasori_**.**

- Sakura…- dijo el pelirrojo mirando el suelo.-

- ¿Qué sucede Sasori-kun? .-

- Mm… nada.- dijo sonriendo.-

- Estás raro… aunque debo decir que siempre has sido serio igual que todos los amigos de Itachi-kun…serios y aburridos- Sasori miró a lo bajo cuando escuchó el nombre del último.- ¿Qué sucede? .- pregunté al ver su rostro.-

- Esto… hoy te vi con Itachi, ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? .-

- ¿Qué? .- grité, pero luego recordé el cariñoso y extraño beso de Itachi de esta mañana.- no, no es lo que piensas.- dije sonrojándome.-

- Pero no te avergüences…- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una banca en el patio, estaba vacío después de todo era hora de almuerzo.- Itachi es un buen tipo después de todo.-

- No… lo digo en serio, no hay nada entre nosotros.- dije ultra roja haciendo múltiples señas con mis manos como tratando de hacerle entender.- si lo dices por el beso de esta mañana eso fue porque me quejé de la forma que me trataba.- al decir lo último Sasori me miró confundido.- me refiero a que me trata como si fuera un hombre.- ahora me miraba más raro.- como un niño… ¡Que le cuesta entender que soy mujer! .- no sabía explicarme y me venció la vergüenza.- hay Sasori-kun siempre me pones en situaciones difíciles.- dije girándome para el otro lado, porque me apenaba verle a la cara.-

- Sakura…- su voz me partía, desde hace tiempo que lo hacía.- hace tiempo que me ignoras.- dijo él, cómo no lo iba a ignorar si mi amor no era correspondido.- me hace feliz que me vuelvas a hablar.-

- Yo no te hablé… tu viniste hacia a mi.- dije algo enojada, después de que me presentó a su novia todas nuestras conversaciones comenzaron a ser desagradables.-

- Tu sabías que lo haría por eso me ignoraste…- yo aun no lo miraba a la cara.- ni siquiera te dignaste a decirme que te cambiarías a esta escuela.-

- No lo encontré necesario de una u otra forma de ibas a dar cuenta.-

- Sakura deja de ser tan cortante, tú no eres así…- no le quería responder, era demasiado sensible, las lágrimas siempre se hacían notar.- si es por Aiko…- ese nombre me enfurecía y no tenía temor al decir que sentía celos.-

- ¿Y qué si se trata de Aiko? .- dije al fin dándome vuelta, algo que nunca haría. Antes simplemente sonreiría y lo dejaría ir.- ¿Cambiaría algo? .- luego me di cuenta que notaría mis lágrimas.-

- No es eso…es que ella es.- no sabía que decir y él tampoco.-

- ¿Ella es? …- lo miré fijamente a pesar de mis lágrimas.- lo sé.- comencé al ver que él no respondía.- yo nunca seré como ella, nunca salgo, nunca me arreglo, no voy a fiestas, nunca eh salido con chicos, no sé coquetear… no soy lo suficiente buena para ti…- no sé que me estaba pasando, estaba soltando casi un año de sufrimiento, me había esforzado por pasar desapercibida.-

- No Sakura…- dijo acercándose a mi.- tu eres perfecta así… es sólo que.-

- ¿Sólo qué Sasori? .- dije parándome.-

- …estoy con Aiko.- también se paró.- pero si no fuera así…- se fue acercando a mi rostro, empezaba a tener miedo.- yo sin dudar…- me acarició el rostro, nos acercábamos lentamente, había soñado con mi primer beso…siempre con él.- estaría contigo.- dijo al final, nuestros labios se iban a rozar…pero algo nos interrumpió: el sonido de un celular.-

- Aaaah…- me sobresalté, era su teléfono y hasta yo pude ver de quien se trataba: Aiko.- es por eso que no es así.- dije triste dándome la vuelta, el iba a contestar.-

- Sakura…-

- Contesta, yo me voy.- dije interrumpiéndolo y me fui casi corriendo.-

Una vez más salía destrozada de una conversación con Sasori y yo lo creía superado, pero me di cuenta que no era así…

Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea, ¿Por qué no pelear por su amor?

Me arrepentía de haber "desperdiciado" mi vida, me había preocupado siempre por mi futuro, por sacar las mejores calificaciones, por ser la mejor en todas las clases para poder entrar a la universidad, pero sinceramente, si nos ponemos a pensar ese tipo de "mente" es la visión que a uno le entregan, en cambio las visiones con las que uno "nace" son otras, ese tipo de visiones las había dejado a un lado... había llegado a esta conclusión después de que un profesor me habló antes de irme y cambiarme de colegio, me comentó sobre una persona tan estudiosa como yo, que con todos sus méritos llegó a ser médico y dice que aun habiendo cumplido su sueño su rostro no reflejaba felicidad, tuvo que estudiar 6 años, luego la especialización, luego en el trabajo el horario irregular... en fin, lo que él me quiso decir era que tal vez las metas que nos proponemos no siempre son las adecuadas porque no siempre son lo que nosotros realmente queremos lograr y que en síntesis a lo mejor yo estaba por el camino equivocado.

¿Tan mal estaba?, bueno talvez no tenía muchos amigos, es decir, tenía a Itachi...que me por alguna razón había perdido contacto con él y aparte de él...Sasori, aunque ambos eran bastantes introvertidos, la verdad es que si me preguntan a fondo se qué ellos saben más de mi que yo de ellos...aparte de ellos... ¿el club de ciencias cuenta?... ¿Necesitaba tener vida social para ser feliz? o ¿Tener vida social te hace feliz por que las personas no te ven como alguien patético?

¿Por qué rayos los adultos dicen que la adolescencia es la etapa más hermosa de la vida?, yo creo que es mentira porque hasta ahora sólo me ah provocado problemas, es más fácil tener cuatro años y decir que tu mejor amiga es la chica que conociste en el jardín de infantes hace unas hora y que mañana lo único que tienes que hacer es jugar y sonreir para obtener una estrellita de premio... vaya vida.

Ya estaba más que dicho, quería un cambio, lo quería ahora quería levantarme y no preocuparme por el examen, quería preocuparme por ver a mis amigos, salir con ellos y tener una persona que me quisiera, quería tener a ese deseado novio. un Plan estaba a punto de nacer...

Fui caminado despacio, para que mi rostro volviera a ser normal y no se notara que había llorado. Entré al comedor donde toda la escuela estaba y empecé a planear mi estrategia.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de poder cambiar al tipo de chica que a Sasori le gustaría tener a su lado. Miré cada una de las mesas femeninas y llegué a la conclusión que con Ino y sus amigas jamás podría convertirme en lo que yo creo que a Sasori le atraería. Eran sencillas, normales, exageradas y aun así no se hacían notar. Seguí mirando y encontré la mesa: Karin y su grupo; eran sofisticadas, lindas, sensuales, las populares; es decir, justo lo que necesitaba ser yo.

Luego necesitaba un chico al cual pronto lo llamaría _mi novio_ no me importaba quien sea, con sólo que pusiera a Sasori celoso y que Sasori no se sintiera lo suficientemente bueno para mi, justo como él me hizo sentir cuando me presentó a Aiko.

Seguí mirando y encontré a Itachi, lo descarté rápidamente, era mi amigo de la vida nunca podría hacerle algo así, luego seguí con sus amigos.

1.-Deidara: dios mío es gay! …es decir, eso no me molesta pero..

2.-Pain: da miedo mirarlo, tengo la impresión de que no le caigo bien.

3.-Hiden: mmm… su pelo no me agrada.

4.-Kakuzu: la verdad que nunca le eh visto la cara…

5.-Zetsu: quien? Ah a ese también lo hayo misteriosamente raro.

6.-Kisame: a ese se le nota que ha repetido el año como cinco años seguidos.

Ahora estaba convencida de que los amigos de Itachi-kun eran extremadamente raros. Así que decidí mirar otras mesas, hasta que llegué a la mesa de los de un año menor, es decir, Sasuke.

Intenté convencerme de que no fuera él, miré al rubio revoltoso cuyo nombre no sé, a un cejotas, a otro de cabello largo y ojos como los de Hinata, un chico que tenía cara de aburrido, un chico que no dejaba de comer papas fritas, otro que tenía la sonrisa increíblemente falsa, uno que tenía cabello rojo como Sasori, de hecho se parecían físicamente…aunque tenía ojeras extremadamente pronunciadas, también había uno que "escondía" un perro y por último un chico que llevaba algo envuelto ¿Qué sería?

En fin, no había nadie pasable, o eso quería creer. Al fin y al cabo me decidiría por Sasuke.

Ahora ¿Cómo llevar el plan a cabo? Había decidido cambiar muchos puntos de mi personalidad, dejaría de lado las amistades que había hecho hasta ahora y me iría a sentar con Karin e intentaría ser su amiga para imitar todas sus tácticas. ¿Me atrevería?

Vi que Sasori venía, me llené de valentía y caminé hacia la mesa de Karin, ignorando a Ino y a todas las chicas de esa mesa.

- Hola.- dije sentándome.-

- ¿Y tú? .- dijo Karin sorprendida.-

- Mmm… vengo a sentarme contigo me pareces bastante agradable.- dije sonriendo, pude sentir la mirada de Ino y todas las chicas; y por supuesto la de Sasori.-

- No en serio, que haces sentándote aquí.- dijo seria.-

- Ya bien no te mentiré, la verdad es que creo que eres la chica más popular aquí, quiero que me enseñes a ser como tú.- dije intentando ser normal, ella surcó una sonrisa.-

- ¿Ah sí? , pero no hay cupo en nuestro grupo, sólo somos tres y cuatro rompería la regla.-

- Bueno… me iré entonces.- dijo parándome lentamente.-

- Espera.- dijo en seco.- ¿Conoces a los de último grado? .-

- Si te refieres a Itachi y a toda su mesa… si los conozco bien.-

- Ok, estás dentro.- dijo sonriendo, yo sorprendida por lo rápido que fue.- Honoka.- dijo llamando a la chica que estaba a su lado.-

- ¿mmm? .- dijo mientras masticaba su comida.-

- Largo, el grupo está lleno.- dijo corriendo su plato y a ella, tirándome del brazo para que me sentara a su lado, la chica se fue triste a sentarse a una mesa sola.- y bien ¿Me dirás tu real motivo? .-

- ¿Qué? .- no sabía a qué se refería.-

- Vamos, se que quieres acercarte a un chico, dime quien es y estarás totalmente integrada en el grupo.-

- Es…es…- dudaba en decirle, porque Ino había dicho que también tenía intenciones con Sasuke.-

- Es Sasuke ¿Cierto? .-

- ¿Eh? .-

- Hay, se nota de lejos que te encanta, vi como lo mirabas en matemáticas.-

- Si puede ser, ¿Te molesta? .-

- No, yo y Sasuke no tenemos nada, de hecho estoy interesada en alguien de último año…- dijo sonriendo.-

- Quieres que te ayude, ¿Cierto? .- había entendido por qué al decir que conocía a los de último año ella al tiro aceptó.-

- Y yo te ayudaré a ti.-

- Lo encuentro justo.- dije pensando que esto era muy fácil.-

- Bien si quieres ser tan fabulosa como yo… debes mostrarme que tan cool eres, ¿Qué tal la fiesta de hoy? .-

- ¿Qué fiesta? .- en verdad no tenía experiencia alguna en salidas como esa.-

- La que da Deidara.- dijo ella.-

- ¿Estás invitada? .-

- No, pero ya que conoces a los de último año…- entendí a lo que se refería.- además oí que también iría Sasuke y sus amigos, tu sabes por Itachi, ambos van en el mismo paquete.-

- No sé si pueda…-

- Vamos, sólo pregúntale si podemos ir nosotras…- ella insistía, tenía que hacerlo, era parte del plan.-

- Está bien.- dije después de varias súplicas.- pero la verdad es que no sé como convencerlos… ni si quiera se coquetear…- estaba avergonzada.-

- Ve ahora.- miré sorprendida.- ve ahora y probarás que los conoces.-

- ¿Cómo lo hago? .- dije avergonzada.-

- Coquetea con alguno de ellos, habla sensual y segura, los chicos siempre caen en eso.- dijo como maestra en esa materia.-

- ¿Y como coqueteo? Ya te dije que no sabía…-

- Mantén harto contacto físico, cuando te rías tócale el hombro, el pelo, las manos, pasa tu mano por donde quieras.- dijo riendo.-

- Aaah.- ya estaba roja por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.-

- Ahora ve y has las cosas como primero se te ocurran.-

- ¡BIEN! .- dije casi convencida, me paré y me fui acercando a la mesa de Itachi, donde Sasori También estaba.-

Itachi estaba en una esquina, sentía que todos me miraban, menos la mesa de Itachi, después de todo son los de último año. Vi un hueco entre Itachi y Sasori, me sentaría ahí e intentaría entablar una conversación sin sonrojarme ni cohibirme para que me "invitaran" a la fiesta.

Me decidí y me senté entre ellos dos, rápidamente todos me miran, a pesar de que me conocían todos miraban sorprendidos por que yo era la "pequeñita" de Itachi-Kun, como su protegida.

- Sakura…- dijo Itachi sorprendido.-

- Hola chicos…- dije sentada intentando mirar de una manera sensual.- tanto tiempo que no los veía.-

- ¡Sakura-chan estás hermosa! .- dijo Deidara.-

- Si, bastante que ha crecido tu pequeña.- dijo Hidan a Itachi mientras los otros reían y molestaban a Itachi.-

- ¡No molesten a mi Itachi-Kun! .- dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo y lo abrazaba, auque disimulé bien me ponía nerviosa tanto contacto físico.-

- Sakura…- dijo Itachi sonrojado, la mirada de Sasori era perpleja, aproveché su desventaja.-

- Sasori-kun no te pongas triste, a ti también te quiero.- dije acercándome a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, también lo abracé y esta vez lo disfruté.-

- Al parecer ya tienes a tus preferidos en la mesa.- volvió a hablar Deidara.-

- Hay pero no se pongan tristes, yo los quiero a todos.- sentí una mirada punzante de Pain, me ponía nerviosa mirarlo.- y… como soy nueva quisiera saber de algún panorama que tengan… ¿Alguna fiesta por ahí? –

- Vaya que ha crecido tu Sakurita, Itachi.- rió Hidan.- no sabía que ya andaba por el camino de las fiestas y cosas degeneradas que tú y tu hermano hacen.-

- Yo tampoco lo sabía.- dijo Itachi, aun estaba en shock.-

- ¡Sakura-chan! , hoy habrá fiesta en mi casa, aunque vendrán los engendros amigos del hermano de Sasuke, pero estará bien buena.-

- ¿Puedo ir a compartir con ustedes entonces? .- todos asintieron.- ¿Les importa si llevo a una amiga? .- todos gritaron que no, lo dijeron como desesperados.- bien. Gracias, nos veremos en la noche.-

Me despedí de Itachi y de Sasori… lo haría diferente, me acerqué a su oído y le dije _"adios Sasori-Kun, la Sakura que conocías se ha ido" _ luego pase mi mano por su pierna y se exaltó poniéndose extremadamente rojo, luego le di un beso de despedida en su mejilla.

- ¡¿Sakura?! .-dijo Sasori casi gritando, se dio vuelta con su rostro extremadamente rojo.-

Cuando me paré pude escuchar como molestaban a Sasori conmigo, al parecer todo había salido bien. Prácticamente no me reconocía a mi misma. Vi a Ino y a las demás, me miraban con una cara inexplicable. Me dio pena ignorarlas, pero si quería conseguir el amor de Sasori, todo debía ser de acuerdo al _plan._

Seguí caminando, vi a Ino y las chicas… sus ojos abiertos como platos. Llegué a la mesa de Karin y me senté.

- ¡Dios mío Sakura! Tienes el talento.- dijo pareciendo orgullosa.- sólo falta arreglar algunos problemas de nerviosismo…- dijo pensando.- ¿Iremos a la fiesta, cierto? .-

- Obvio que sí…- dije algo emocionada, me estaba gustando esta nueva fase de mí.-

- Bien, después de clases vendrás a mi casa, buscaremos algo de ropa para la fiesta.-

- Bien…- dije alegre, Karin me parecía bastante agradable.-

Luego tocó el timbre para entrar a clases y yo ni siquiera había comido. Karin y su amiga se pararon y se fueron a clases, yo tenía biología…

Fui caminando hacia el laboratorio de biología, aunque me costó encontrarlo debo confesar, justo cuando Ino se acercó a mí.

- ¿Sakura? .- me preguntó como asegurándose de que fuera yo.-

- ¿Qué sucede? .- dije mientras seguía caminando intentando evadirla.-

- Sakura… ¿Qué fue todo lo que sucedió en el almuerzo? .- dijo sorprendida.- es decir, después de que te fuiste con Sasori… empezaste a actuar de otra manera.-

- ¿Qué dices? , yo siempre eh sido así… es que no me conoces.- ella miraba triste, por que como no me conocía todo lo que yo le decía ella lo tomaba como verdad.- la verdad es que la Sakura tímida de esta mañana era sólo una fachada para encajar, pero no suelo ser tan sumisa.- dios empezaba a creerme mis mentiras.-

- Bien… sólo te pido que tengas cuidado.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse y como aun seguía siendo "yo" mi parte sensible me venció, ella había sido la única persona amable que se había acercado a mí.-

- Ino.- dije parándola.- hoy Deidara, un chico de cuarto dará una fiesta ¿Quieres venir? .- ella miró impresionada.-

- Emm… claro por qué no.-

- ¿Sabes donde que su casa o te doy su dirección? .-

- Si sé donde vive, vive cerca de la casa de Temari.-

- Bien, nos vemos allá en la noche.- dije mientras entraba al laboratorio.-

- Gracias Sakura…- dijo sonriendo, no había nada de malo en seguir siendo buena con ella…-

Me había demorado en entrar por lo que la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados. Me frustré al principio, no quería sentarme sola, hasta que vi un puesto vacío al lado de… el pelirrojo que estaba en la mesa de Sasuke, ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No se suponía que el era mucho menor que yo? , tal vez me había equivocado de laboratorio o clase… pero luego pude ver como el profesor entraba con el libro de biología de penúltimo año. Estaba en el lugar correcto.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba el intimidante pelirrojo, al parecer no era la única que sentía cierta intimidación por él, todos le miraban raro y él no interactuaba con nadie. Al estar al lado del mesón puse mi mejor sonrisa y le pregunté:

- ¿Está ocupado este asiento? .- dije con extrema ternura.-

- …- el miró desinteresado.-

- Bien, me sentaré.- dije pareciendo despreocupada intentando ignorar su fría reacción.-

Le miré por harto rato, la verdad que por alguna razón no tenía vergüenza de mirarle de tal descarada manera. Quería molestarle para que me hablara, pero al parecer estaba bastante atento a la clase.

Pude observar su pelo rojo, era fascinante, me encantaba ese color y no precisamente por el hecho de que Sasori lo tuviera de ese color…también vi sus hermosos ojos verdes, su mirada desafiante me hacía estremecer, parecía enojado con el mundo. Físicamente me recordaba tanto a Sasori que casi no me daba cuenta de lo descarada y depravada que me veía al mirarlo así.

Luego de mirarle detenidamente por casi 45 minutos se dignó a hablarme:

- ¿A caso te molesto o estás extremadamente aburrida? .- dijo en un tono sarcástico al "notar" mi descarada mirada.-

- Estoy aburrida…- dije diciendo parte de lo que era verdad.- y… me gusta mirarte.- el fijó su mirada en mí, yo estaba con mi cabeza apoyada en mis brazos sobre el mesón jugando en una forma _"sensual"_ con mi bolígrafo en la boca. Luego el volvió su mirada hacia el frente de la clase.-

- ¿Y por qué? .- dijo en un tono aparentemente desinteresado.-

- ¿Te refieres a por qué me gusta mirarte? .- dije sonriendo, el asintió.- verás…- puse mi mirada en él de nuevo.- te pareces bastante a un chico de último año.- el puso cara de no entender.- te pareces a Sasori… y él me encanta en todos los sentidos.- él se sonrojó y se puso a leer el libro de biología.- pero no te avergüences, te estoy diciendo que eres muy lindo.- al parecer lo había puesto tan nervioso que al dar vuelta una página del libro al oír mi comentario el libro se le fue de las manos y cayó al suelo.-

- Lo siento.- dijo mientras le pasaba el libro.- es que no me suelen decir esas cosas muy a menudo.- me impresioné por su confesión, a mi parecer él era muy tierno.-

- Eres muy lindo, pero me pareces más pequeño ¿Qué edad tienes? .- dije curiosa por la respuesta.-

- Tengo 15, voy a cumplir 16 pronto.-

- Dices eso de "voy a cumplir 16 pronto" para hacerte el más grande, ¿cierto? .- me reí y él sonrió, pude ver que todos miraban asombrados a su sonrisa, ¿A lo mejor él no sonreía a menudo? .- pero, ¿Qué haces entonces en esta clase, no deberías estar un grado más abajo? .-

- Si, pero voy un grado más avanzado, bueno tal vez un poco más… al parecer mis capacidades eran superiores a los de los demás y me avanzaron…-

- ¡vaya! , además de lindo eres inteligente…- el se volvió a sonrojar.- y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? , por que después de todo sería bueno saberlo.-

- Sabaku no _Gaara_ ¿y tú? .-

- Elegante nombre…- dije al escuchar su tono de voz al pronuciar su peculiar nombre.- me llamo Sakura Haruno…- el me miró embobado y los demás miraban con cara rara.-

A los segundos empezaron a gritarnos cosas que lo hicieron sonrojar y volvió a mirar al frente… su mirada era fría ahora. Pude darme cuenta de la presión en que lo tenían los demás.

- gaara…- le llamé, el se limitó a mirarme y volver a mirar al frente.- no dejes que los demás definan como eres…- hasta yo me impresioné por lo que dije, tal vez si yo misma seguía mis consejos llegaría a ser mejor persona.-

Él miró sorprendido y al momento sonó el timbre de término de clases. Antes de salir del aula le sonreí con dulzura, me estaba empezando a gustar esto del coqueteo.

Ya cerca de mi casillero vi a Sasori, se aproximaba a mí… me puse nerviosa, tenía que aprender a controlar eso de forma urgente, mi rostro era tan blanco que la mínima sensación de vergüenza hacía que mi corazón bombeara sangre como loco, en especial cuando se trataba de él, haciendo que mi rostro se tornara rosa o más…un tomate.

- Sakura-chan.- dijo al verme, me hizo señas con la mano.- ¡espera! .- obviamente no quería hablarle, no hasta que el plan estuviera en marcha, así que fui directo a la puerta de salida.- ¡Sakura espera por favor! .- el justo me iba a tocar el hombro cuando apareció Karin.-

- ¡Sakura, mi pelirosa favorita! .- gritó al verme, yo sonreí, Sasori seguía detrás de mí.- vamos a mi casa ahora, tienes que ponerte bonita para Sasuke.- sentí como Sasori quedaba sorprendido por aquel comentario.- después de todo, al acabar esta noche será todo tuyo.- me sonrojé por eso, aunque deseaba estar con Sasuke lo más pronto posible nunca hubiera pensado poner manos a la obra esta noche, pensaba que sólo sería un tipo de presentación de "_mi nueva personalidad"_ , mientras que Sasori bajaba la mirada y se ponía a mi lado.- ¿Y tú que miras? .- preguntó Karin con un tono de pesadez.-

- Sakura…- dijo mirando aun el suelo.-

-¡Sasori-kun! .- sonreí.- no te había visto.- dije inocentemente abrazando mis libros, luego los guardé en mi mochila.- ¿Qué sucede? .-

- yo…yo…- me empezaba a poner roja y ahora si tenía razones para hacerlo, Sasori había dejado de mirar el suelo y me miraba…no precisamente a mi rostro.-

- ¡Tú pervertido, vete! .- dijo Karin al ver que Sasori miraba descaradamente mi delantera.- ¡Esta chica ya tiene hombre! .- dijo ella empujándolo y me tomó del brazo para irnos, yo intenté girarme, pero seguía sonrojada y él también, me miraba sorprendido…- bien Sakura, iremos a mi casa…- luego ella vio mi cara de "debo pedir permiso para ir a tu casa y para ir a la fiesta" -. Hay Sakura, sabía que eras una cerebrito sin vida, pero nunca pensé que tanto…- me sentí un poco ofendida pero esa pelea obviamente no la ganaría.- bien, llama a tus padres y diles que alojarás en mi casa.-

- ¿Por qué alojar? ¿La fiesta durará tanto? .- dije inocente.-

- dios… sólo has lo que te digo, ten aquí está mi dirección probablemente te la pedirán…- dijo de nuevo con el tono de "yo se más que tú en estas cosas" .- ah y algo más, diles que no se preocupen en llevarte a la escuela mañana, iremos juntas.-

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mi madre, ella tenía plena confianza en mí y siempre SIEMPRE me había incitado a salir más, estaba preocupada de que me la pasara estudiando, siempre me hablaba de que Itachi era la mejor opción para mí, pero nunca le hice caso, mientras que mi papá era feliz… siempre había estado de acuerdo en que me esforzara en los estudios, ya que, no teníamos el dinero suficiente para pagar una universidad prestigiosa por lo que un beca se asentaría bastante bien y si que estaba cerca de lograrlo. En fin, llamé a mi madre y ella dijo que sí, sin poner problema alguno, le di la dirección y le dije que no se preocupara de ir a buscarme para ir al colegio, que la madre de Karin lo haría.

Todo bien hasta ahora…

- Bien Sakura, es hora de hacer un cambio a tu imagen.- dijo mientras nos acercábamos a un convertible, había un chico de pelo gris en el, fumando y mirando a la nada.- ¡Hey Suigetsu! .- gritó ella.- llévanos.- ordenó.-

- ya que… a eso vengo después de todo…manipuladora- dijo mientras se subía en el asiento del conductor.- suban.- me subí atrás y Karin adelante de copiloto.-

- Sakura, el es Suigetsu…mi hermano.- me sorprendí, no se parecían en absolutamente nada.-

- medio hermano.- corrigió él.-

- es igual.- dijo haciendo caso omiso.- Suigetsu, ella es Sakura…-

- ¿Otra de tus clones? .- dijo él.-

- no exactamente… es la protegida de Itachi-san.- me sentía extraña ¿Qué era exactamente lo que decía Itachi sobre mí? .-

- interesante…así que esta pelirosa es la infanta de Itachi…- ¿Infanta? , obviamente Itachi me sobreprotegía mucho.-

- me siento perdida… ¿Qué ha dicho Itachi sobre mí? .- pregunté curiosa.-

- si que eres inocente…- dijo Karin, ya se estaba acostumbrando a mis reacciones.- ¿Nunca supiste de la pelea de los Uchiha? .-

- ¿Qué pelea? .- no sabía de qué hablaban.-

- la pelea…- dijo el peligris.- la pelea en que ambos Uchiha discutían sobre la pertenencia de una peculiar pelirosa, que nadie aparentemente conocía.-

-¿EEEEH? .- grité descontrolada, nunca había sabido nada sobre aquella pelea.- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? .- dije desesperada.-

- hace como dos años.- dijo Karin.-

Bingo. Hace exactamente dos años Itachi había dejado el club de ciencias, hace dos años nos dejamos hablar sin ninguna aparente razón, hace dos años que nuestra amistad se había cortado de alguna forma… y yo sin saber por qué, yo también me estaba cansando de si sumisa e inocente personalidad…

- Sakura, pereces sorprendida.- dijo Karin viendo como miraba al infinito sin entender nada.- ¿A caso no sabías que los hermanos Uchiha tenían toda su atención en ti? .-

- no…no lo sabía.- dije volviendo a la realidad.-

- es por eso que te dije que conseguirte a Sasuke sería fácil, después de todo esa riña de hermanos que tienen nunca ah desaparecido.- rió maliciosamente al decir eso.- bien… necesitamos ponerte sexy… y ¿Tienes experiencia besando? .- me sonrojé.-

- no…-dije extremadamente avergonzada.-

- ok, Suigetsu se ofrecerá de voluntario para poder enseñarte.- me exalté ¿Quería que yo practicara besando a su hermano? , esta chica era depravada.-

- ¿Qué? .- gritó él sorprendido.-

- míralo por este lado, besarás a la protegida de Itachi…imagínate lo que puedes presumirle cuando se lo comentes…- el miró convencido.-

- bien…- dijo al cabo de pensarlo.-

- otra cosa, debemos controlar tu sonrojo, pude notar que con el pelirrojo pervertido te pusiste extremadamente roja, ¿a caso te gusta? .-

-¿Sasori? .- dije sonrojándome.- ¡NO… A MI ME GUSTA SASUKE! .- dije intentando convencerme a mí también, ella miró y al parecer había captado que me gustaba Sasori.-

- oh bien, sólo preguntaba.- al parecer no lo había notado.- entonces te pondrás un vestido negro que tengo, usarás tacos, ambas iremos con el mismo tipo de vestido y zapatos, seremos como un tipo de "pack".- no entendía mucho lo que decía pero ponía toda la atención para entenderle.- te presentaré a Sasuke y haré un comentario para que se acerquen y los demás…es historia.- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y miraba adelante y reía junto con Suigetsu.-

- así que serás la primera en tirarte a Sasuke.- rió Suigetsu, me puse rojísima, no había pensado en llegar a esa parte de la relación.- ese chico es una roca… suerte con él.-

El viento hacía volar mi cabello y así podía esconder mi sonrojo, estaba avergonzada.

- Sakura, te falta seguridad.- dijo Karin sin darse vuelta.- cuando te den comentarios que te provoquen sonrojarte, piensa en otra cosa… siéntete como el centro de atención, todos estarán atentos de tus reacciones, todos querrán hablar contigo…- pensé un momento y comencé a creer que eso tal vez funcionaría, porque cuando fui a la mesa de Itachi a consultar sobre la fiesta de llené de confianza y seguridad y hable sin problemas sin ningún sonrojo, algunas señas de nerviosismo pero eso era por Sasori.-

- Si tal vez eso funcione.- dije convencida.-

- ¡obvio que funciona!, si te sientes reina con el tiempo lo serás…-

Habíamos llegado al parecer, entramos a su casa y ella me tiró del brazo para dirigirnos a su habitación, puedo decir que no pude contemplar nada me llevó con tanta priza a su habitación que si tuviera que ir a la entrada de la casa me perdería... Su pieza era grande, tenía millones de afiches pegados en la pared, muchas cosas escritas también, había un gran armario que abrió al momento. Sacó muchos vestidos hasta que se decidió por uno negro extremadamente sexy y escotado.

- este es.- dijo lanzándomelo.- es algo escotado y corto, pero te acostumbrarás.- dijo tomando una caja de cigarros para luego prender uno.- ¿Quieres? .- me ofreció.-

- no gracias, no fumo.- dije.-

- mmm…pronto lo haras…- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- ¡Suigetsu! .-gritó.- Sakura quiero que te quites la camisa…-

- ¿Eh? .- dije de nuevo sonrojada.-

- Quítatela, vamos a empezar tus clases de sonrojo y de cómo besar.- dijo ella mientras me desbotonaba la camisa.- Quiero que pierdas la vergüenza, estarás frente a Suigetsu sin camisa, podrás conservar la falda.-

- ¿Qué quieres? .- dijo Suigetsu entrando.-

- Quiero que me ayudes a enseñarle a Sakura a besar.-

- No pensé que hablaras enserio…-

- Es en serio, ven siéntate aquí.- dijo indicando a mi lado.-

Me saqué la camisa y la corbata, estaba avergonzada nunca había estado en ropa interior frente a un chico.

- Relájate Sakura, es sólo Suigetsu.- dijo tirando la colilla de cigarro al suelo para luego apagarla.- bien Sakura, cierra los ojos y tú Suigetsu acércate a ella y bésala.-

Me puse nerviosísima, él se acercó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y rozó mis labios.

- ahora Sakura, pon tus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- iba a seguir todas sus instrucciones.- ahora Suigetsu juega con su lengua.- en segundos sentí su lengua y me puse nerviosa y me alejé.-

- lo siento…no puedo hacer esto.- dije avergonzada, estaba arriesgando mi primer beso.-

- si puedes, eres una chica inteligente y hermosa tienes todo para que un chico se acerque a ti.- ¿De dónde Ino había sacado que Karin era insoportable?, a mí me parecía bastante agradable.- ahora ve y bésalo…-me ordenó y lo hice me llené de valor y me tiré de una y al parecer salió bien.- ¡Muy bien hecho! Aprendes rápido, Suigetsu bésale el cuello.- trague saliva, ¿mi cuello?, el se aproximó a mí y pude sentir sus labios sobre mi fría piel y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que sin querer dejé salir un gemido.- parece que ya estás excitada Sakura…quiero que tú le beses el cuello ahora, hazlo con ansias…- dijo con una sonrisa.-

Me acerqué a él, ahora sin vergüenza y le empecé a besar el cuello y al cabo de unos momentos parecía que estuviera disfrutando de un dulce.

- ok…al parecer estamos bien con lo de besar, recuerda que los chicos van a correrte mano por las piernas así que no te asombres…- dijo ella experta en el tema y yo ni siquiera quería imaginarme la situación que ella ya veía en su mente.- ¿Está bien como besa Sakura? .- le preguntó a su hermano.-

- si es toda una ternura…-dijo él.- sabes como hacer que los hombres te deseen…- dijo parándose.-

- ahora… ponte el vestido, te maquillaré.-

Tomé el vestido negro y me lo puse, estaba perdiendo el pudor no me sonrojé al desvestirme en frente de ella ni de su hermano que miraba curioso desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué te parece Suigetsu? .-

- Sexy…- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.- si ese Uchiha no se apresura otro se lanzará en tu búsqueda.- me sentí alagada.-

- ahora maquillaje…- dijo mientras me hacía sentar en frente de un espejo y ella sacaba cajas y cajas con maquillaje, ¿qué me haría? .-

Me maquilló y se demoró por lo menos una hora y cuando me miré al espejo no me reconocí… aunque la pintura no era exagerada ni nada me hacía ver extremadamente sexy y más madura, si que Karin tenía talento.

Ya eran pasadas de las 11, Karin me había enseñado a bailar sexy, con su hermano de voluntario obviamente, me encantaba bailar y disfrutaba hacerlo de esa manera, me sentía segura y femenina. Aprendí a usar tacones sin problemas y a poner miradas insinuantes… Simplemente ya no me reconocía.

- es hora de irnos, Suigetsu llévanos.- ordenó, a veces pensaba que Karin era un tanto manipuladora, pero hasta hora no me había tratado mal en absoluto.-

- tengo sueño…- dije, estaba cansada, habían pasado tantas cosas este día.-

- no digas esas cosas, la noche recién empieza, tendrás a Sasuke si te lo propones.- estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez ella estaba más emocionada que con esto de conquistar a Sasuke.-

Fuimos al auto e intenté encontrar una manera de sentarme sin que el vestido se subiera demasiado, sinceramente los nervios ya se habían ido hace mucho, lo único que quería ver era a Sasori muriéndose de celos cuando estuviera con Sasuke.

Llegamos y ambas, con el mismo tipo de vestido hicimos nuestra entrada triunfante. Puse mi mirada de confianza, sexy y altanera que había practicado y entré lento, pero sexy junto con Karin tomadas del brazo y detrás de nosotras venía Suigetsu.

Caminamos hasta el centro, había mucha gente…casi todos eran de último o penúltimo año, aunque en el otro extremo se encontraba el grupito de Sasuke, pude ver que Gaara también estaba ahí. Luego pude ver a Ino, Temari y a Tenten tomando tragos junto a una mesa. Todos al percatarse de nuestra presencia pusieron sus miradas en nosotras dos. Karin me advirtió que Sasuke también me miraba, no me puse roja… le miré insinuante quería descifrar su mirada, pero su típica cara de póker no me decía nada, pero no duraría mucho.

- ¡Sakura-chan! .- gritó Deidara al verme.- te ves hermosa, ¿Quieres bailar?, por favor dime que aceptas…quiero ver la cara de los Uchiha.- Deidara tenía un buen punto, ¡Obvio que aceptaría!, pero Karin me había explicado las reglas "o ambas dentro de la pista o ambas fuera" .-

-claro que bailo contigo.- dije sonriendo.- pero alguien debe bailar con mi amiga también.-

-bien...no hay problema ¿Con quien? .-

-emm…con…- fue interrumpida.-

- con Sasori.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Había dicho que quería bailar con Sasori? … me intenté calmar, después de todo yo supuestamente estaba interesada en Sasuke.-

- ok…¡Sasori ven acá! -. Gritó Dei.-

-¿Qué sucede? .- dijo acercándose, se veía tan guapo con camisa y jeans ajustados…espera Sakura vuelve en sí, YO ESTOY INTERESADA EN SASUKE.-

- Quieren bailar contigo.- dijo Dei, Sasori me miró... sus ojos se fijaron en mí y me dieron ganas de lanzarme a besarlo…pero.- No Sasori…no es Sakura-chan la que quiere bailar contigo, es la chica pelirroja a su lado.-

- ¿Eh? .-dijo mi pelirrojo, perdón Sasori intentando volver en sí.-

- que bailes con Karin.- dije mirándolo.-

- bien…- dijo él algo confundido.-

- Dei…- le llamé.- ¿Por qué todos los hombres aquí traen camisa y jeans ajustados? .- dije al percatarme de ese hecho.-

- lo que sucede es que siempre hago alguna regla para el vestuario y esta vez le tocó a los hombres, se ven tan sexys así…- aunque su comentario me perturbó no tuve problema de responderlo.-

- eso si que no te lo discuto.- dije mirando a Sasori, el se sonrojó por el comentario. Tomé a Dei del cuello y comencé a bailar con él.-

Al segundo sentí mil miradas sobre mí. Yo me hallaba con los ojos cerrados bailando al ritmo de la música, aunque bailábamos bien juntitos no me sonrojé en ningún momento, abrí los ojos unos segundos y vi la cara de asombrado de Sasori, se notaba que quería matar a Deidara… al otro lado divisé a Itachi, mandó su vaso con alcohol a volar cuando observó la escena.

- ¡Hey Deidara! Déjala tranquila…- ordenó el mayor de los Uchiha.-

- Tranquilo Itachi-san sólo bailo con ella.-

- A mí no me parece que estén bailando sino haciendo cualquier cosa indecente en plena pista.-

Así comenzaron a discutir, me alejé de a poco hasta que llegué a la mesa con tragos, Karin me había explicado que tenía que tener cuidado de emborracharme rápido, no tenía que tomar con el estómago vació o sino sería una bomba de vómito, tampoco tenía que bajar de grado de alcohol… y que para parecer con más experiencia lo tenía que mezclar, si tomo un trago no puedo bajar a una cerveza…empecé a buscar algún licor que no me causara mareo instantáneo, pero habían tantos y todos abiertos a medio tomar que no sabía que hacer, pero un pelirrojo se me acercó…

- ¿Problemas? .-me preguntó Gaara.-

- no sé que tomar, estoy indecisa.- intenté disimular.-

- Sabes, no esperaba que fueras este tipo de chica…- ¿A qué se refería? .-

- ¿Qué? .- dije algo confundida.-

- tú no eres así ¿verdad?…-

- no sé a que te refieres.- dije tomando una botella para olerla.-

-eso es vodka…- me dijo.-

- lo sé…- en verdad no tenía idea de lo que hacía así que me serví en un vaso y cuando lo iba a mezclar con otro él me lo quitó.-

- pásamelo.- dijo tomando el vaso, tomo varios licores y los mezcló.- toma…-

- ¿Qué es? .- dije mirando el peculiar trago.-

- sexo en la playa…-

-¿perdón? .- dije algo exaltada.-

- el nombre del trago…-

- ah, si lo sabía.- dije tomándolo, era la primera vez que tomaba y no tenía idea como hacerlo.-

- disimulas muy mal.-

-cállate.- le dije, ya no podía ocultar la verdad.- si me ayudas es mejor…-

- tómatelo tranquila, nadie mira ahora…-

- te vez muy lindo con esa ropa.- decía la verdad el también se veía apuesto con la camisa y los jeans negros ajustados.-

- gracias…- dijo sonrojado.- dime, ¿Por quién te vestiste así? .- no le quería mentir, me agradaba bastante.- ¿Por Sasori? .- al parecer me había observado y me había puesto atención de lo que le había dicho en la mañana.-

- no…- dije mientras tomaba del trago.- sinceramente vine así por Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Tienes idea de cómo llamar su atención? .-

- mm...- miró decepcionado.- la verdad es que él ya tiene los ojos puestos en ti.- pasaron unos segundos antes de procesar lo que él había dicho, ¡wow! ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba interesado en mí? ¿En mí?, ya… tal vez estaba un poquito emocionada, sólo un poco.-

- bien… eso hace las cosas más fáciles.- dije escondiendo mi emoción.-

-Sakura…- me apestaba que me llamaran de mi nombre y con ese tono.-

-si gaara…-

- ten cuidado…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, no quiero ni pensar a qué se refería.-

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a la escena, los hombres me miraban sin parar…, quería bailar con Sasuke, lo deseaba a morir.

Caminé y me topé con Ino y Hinata…

- ¡Sakura! ¡dios mío esa ropa te hace ver increíble! .-gritó Ino.-

- Gracias…creo.- dije yo un poco avergonzada.-

- ¿Con quién vas a bailar? .- me preguntó la rubia.-

- Con Sasuke…-

- ¿En serio? , por qué en este momento está hablando con Naruto.- dijo ella.-

- ¿Él rubio? .- no conocía al rubio ruidoso que estaba con Sasuke.-

- Sí, el es Naruto…y si llevas a Hinata podrías hacer que ella baile con Naruto y tú con Sasuke.-

- ¡Ino-chan pero que cosas dices! .-dijo la peliazul avergonzada.-

- Si no hay problema.- dije tomando a Hinata del brazo para acercarme a Sasuke, Hinata estaba rojísima.-

- Sakura-san… tengo miedo.- dijo ella cuando ya estábamos a centímetros de ellos, de repente saltó el rubio en frente mío.-

- ¡¡¡Tú debes Sakura-chan!!! .- gritó emocionado.- ¡Por favor baila conmigo! .-dijo suplicando.-

- No dobe…- saltó Sasuke detrás de él para darle un golpe en la cabeza.-

- ¡Sasuke teme no me golpees! .-dijo el rubio indignado.- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡baila conmigo!...ah y apropósito yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo lo último en pose ganadora.- el más popular de mi clase.- dijo con una sonrisa.-

- Quisieras dobe…-

- Cállate teme…- gritó.- ¿Bailas? .-se dirigió de nuevo a mí.-

- La verdad es que quería bailar con Sasuke…- el rubio me miró decepcionado.- pero Hinata está libre, baila con ella.- dije empujando a Hinata para caer en los brazos del rubio, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.-

- ¡Hay pero que tiernos! .-dije empujándolos a la pista para que bailaran.- vayan bailen.-

Sasuke estaba en frente mío, como siempre lucía estupendo…pero también como de costumbre su rostro no me decía nada…

- Sasuke-kun…- dije acercándome.- estás muy grande.- dije mirándolo como si contemplara a un niño chico.-

"_a los hombres les carga que los traten de pequeños, en especial si los compras con su hermano" _ me había dicho Karin, esa sería mi primera táctica.

- pero siempre serás el pequeño al lado de tu hermano.- dije sonriendo.-

- Sakura…- ¡Dios mío! Su voz me derretía y eso que sólo había pronunciado una palabra, aunque esa palabra era mi nombre.-

- Mira ahora tienen el mismo corte de cabello.- dije acariciando su suave cabello azabache.-

- No empieces.- me tomó la mano que acariciaba su pelo.-

- ¡pero si es verdad! , eres adorable.- dije acercando mi rostro al suyo.-

En ese momento se acercó Itachi en segundos, venía a toda prisa. Tomó mi mano y la se paró de Sasuke.

- Sakura… ¿Bailas? .-me dijo con una mirada extremadamente sexy.-

- eehh…- no sabía que decirle.-

- largo…ella baila conmigo.- dijo Sasuke llevándome a la pista.-

Itachi quedó sólo y sus amigos lo empezaron a molestar por su "fracaso"

- Sasuke… ¿Por qué tanta prisa? .- dije cuando ya estábamos en la pista, él en un movimiento rápido con una mano me abrazó desde mi cintura y con la otra me tomó por el cuello y se acercó a mi oído.-

- quiero que quede claro…- susurró, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sonrojarme.- a mí no se me compara con mi hermano… ¿De acuerdo? .- dijo con su fúnebre pero melodiosa voz.-

- de acuerdo…- dije con los ojos cerrados al escuchar su voz.-

Era mi primer contacto con él, ¿Tendría él verdaderas intenciones conmigo? ¿Estaría yo realmente interesada en él? ¡¿Qué esta haciendo Karin en este preciso momento con Sasori?!

_continuará..._

--------------

olaaaa ahora fue un pokito más largo :D , sinceramente me encanta esta historia 3 espero que a ustedes también les esté gustando

con mucho cariño para a todas(os) las(os) que leen la historia ^^

si no les agrada algo aun puedo hacer cambios en la historia, opinen y pidan!

dejen un review ! :3

bye 3


End file.
